


October 10th: Plugs

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, Plugs, Smut, Stucky x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: This is my October 10th entry to @ruckystarnes Kinktober writing challenge.





	October 10th: Plugs

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I’m participating in Kinktober! I’m going to try to do every day. Because of this, I’m going to be doing drabbles (let me just say that it wasn’t until like last month that I learned that a “true drabble” is only 100 words). I thought it would be fun to do a word challenge on top of a kink challenge!
> 
> Obviously this challenge is all about the smut. SO PLEASE only 18+ readers!!! Specific warnings will be on each days post. Have fun! ;)

“I have to ask… who wears the pants?”

Steve and Bucky clamber to make their cases while you wait patiently. Dating the two supersoldiers had been an adjustment for the entire team, but one handled with grace. When their assertions turned to bickering you decided to mediate.

“That would be me.” 

With your final word you playfully slapped the behinds of both your boyfriends; no doubt jolting the weighted plugs against their sweet spots. Your hands lingered while their faces flush from the toying. 

“Then again, I’m sure they knew that.”

  
  



End file.
